A Bloody Birthday Smile
by Skull1412
Summary: ONE-SHOT: It's Kuroko's birthday and Kuroko found a boy in an alley an took him home. What if the boy is not an innocent boy at all? What will happen to Kuroko? 5 members of the Generation of Miracles and Momoi were planning Kuroko's party. Once they call Kuroko's cell a mysterious person answers instead. They rush over to Kuroko's house but doesn't expect what they see there.


**A Bloody Birthday Smile**

 **One-Shot:**

Kuroko was walking down the street with a milkshake in hand. _'I wonder what everyone else is doing.'_ he thought to himself. As he walked across an alley he saw a little boy and stopped and walked to him.

"What are you doing here little boy?" he asked.

The boy looked up and Kuroko saw a little blood on his cheek.

"Why is there blood on you?" Kuroko asked another question while took out a handkerchief and started cleaning it off.

"None of your business" the boy finally answered.

Kuroko frowned but continued to wipe off the blood. "Do you want to go to my house to wash up?" he offered.

The boy's eyes started to sparkle and a happy grin appeared on his face. "Can I mister?!" he said in excitement which made Kuroko smile.

"Yes, let's go shall we?" Kuroko walked out of the alley with the boy following him, but he missed the malicious grin that spread on the boy's face.

When they entered Kuroko's house Kuroko had to look for a pair of clothes that fit the boy.

"Is there something important today mister? The date today is circled on the calendar." the boy asked Kuroko.

Kuroko smiled as he shifted some clothes in a cardboard box, "It's my birthday today that's why it's circled on the calendar, here you go!" he pulled out a pair of clothes that should fit the boy.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya by the way, call me Kuroko ok?"

The boy nodded, took the clothes and said, "Kuroko, my name is Gintaru Jirame, call me Gintaru."

Kuroko nodded and ushered Gintaru towards the bathroom. Once he was sure Gintaru was bathing he went to the kitchen to cook lunch.

When he was frying the chicken he heard Gintaru walk in the kitchen. "Can you set the table Gintaru-kun? I'm almost done with the chicken."

"Ok!"

He heard a drawer open but instead of hearing plates stacking on top of each other, he heard a knife being pulled out.

"Gintar-?" Kuroko turned around and felt something enter his body. He looked down and saw a knife in his heart.

"Why?" was the last thing he said before collapsing on the floor.

"Happy Birthday Kuroko-kun!" Gintaru said cheerfully while making him smile a huge smile and smeared blood on his mouth making some dribble down his chin; he also widened his eyes until they looked like saucers. Then he took a rope and tied it on his neck.

Gintaru proceeded to go outside and to the garage and take a ladder and bring it in. He set it up next to Kuroko and tied him to the ceiling. Once he was done, he put the ladder back in the garage.

He gathered some blood and started to write on the wall with it. Once he was done, he heard a phone ringing on the counter. He went over, looked at the caller, and grinned. It read _'Akashi-kun'_ on it. "Must be one of Kuroko-kun's friends."

He picked it up and called out on a friendly voice, "Hello!"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Setting Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The 5 members of Generation of Miracles and Momoi were planning on Kuroko's surprise party. Once they decided and got it set up, Akashi called Kuroko.

"Hello!" a voice that was not Kuroko's answered.

Akashi narrowed his eyes, "Who is this and what happened to Tetsuya?"

That sentence got the others attention immediately and Akashi put it on speaker.

"Right to the point huh? Kuroko-kun is not able to talk to you right now! Well now, I got to go, bye-bye!" the phone call ended before anyone could question the mysterious person.

"We got to go to Kurokocchi's house!" Kise exclaimed and started to run out the door with the others not far behind.

Once they got there, the door was open. They carefully walked in and saw nobody in the living room. They split up and started to look for Kuroko.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Momoi screamed when she entered the kitchen.

"Momoicchi! What's wrong?!" Kise exclaimed worriedly.

They reached the kitchen at the same time and saw Kuroko hanging from the ceiling.

"N-No way, Tetsu?" Aomine said before falling on his knees. Nobody could take their eyes off of their dead, hanging friend.

Akashi saw blood on the wall and trailed his eyes towards it slowly. On the wall, it read:

 _ **Happy Birthday Kuroko Tetsuya!**_


End file.
